


Обитель порока

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Caning, M/M, Religion Kink, Spanking, monastery-au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Серия порно-фиков про молодого монаха Тоширо, который оказался в очень странном монастыре под руководством отца Шоё.Предупреждения: телесные наказания с сексуальным подтекстом, некоторые моменты можно счесть богохульством, возможно оскорбление чувств верующих
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Utsuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Обитель порока

В комнате для наказаний холодно, многочисленные факелы не могут согреть, как не могут разогнать тени.  
Тоширо растянут на каменном столе, запястья и лодыжки привязаны к железным кольцам у основания. Грубо обработанный камень царапает кожу, сминает соски и самую нежную, самую греховную часть его тела. Тоширо закрывает глаза и молится про себя, стараясь отрешиться от ощущений плоти. Ему зябко, неудобно, кожа под верёвками горит, мышцы натянулись до ноющей боли. И ему очень стыдно вот так лежать обнажённым, лицом вниз, с широко расставленными ногами перед другим мужчиной. «Перед своим братом во Христе, – поправляет он себя, – нет мужчин и женщин, есть лишь дети Господни».  
– Брат Тоширо, – каждое слово брата Гинтоки отдаётся эхом в полупустой комнате, – ты признаёшь, что тело твоё поддалось искушению демонов?  
– Признаю, – горло пересохло, голос звучит слишком тихо. Тоширо повторяет громче: – Признаю.  
– Я помогу обуздать грешную плоть твою.  
Брат Гинтоки умолкает, а потом – Тоширо вздрагивает от неожиданности – дотрагивается до его срамного органа.  
– По твоим словам искушение идёт из этого места?  
Тоширо кивает, не в силах ответить вслух. Пальцы у брата Гинтоки загрубевшие от каждодневной работы, они немилосердно сжимают и стискивают нежную плоть. Но не боль терзает Тоширо, когда эти пальцы проходятся по мошонке, обхватывают мягкий член и выпрямляют его, вытягивают на холодном камне. Лицо горит от смущения и стыда. Тоширо не хочет признавать, что даже такие прикосновения будят в нем грешные чувства. Нет, это от холода его яички поджались, а член напрягся – просто от холода.  
– Мы должны быть безжалостны ко греху, – брат Гинтоки как будто видит его насквозь.  
Тоширо жмурится и закусывает губу, когда к трепещущей плоти прижимается что-то более твёрдое, чем пальцы. Больше всего это похоже на маленькую квадратную лопатку из резины. Брат Гинтоки проходится ею по мошонке, по члену, поворачивает на ребро и вдвигает между ягодиц. Бёдра Тоширо широко разведены, ноги охватывают каменную глыбу, как если бы он лежал на спине большого быка, из-за этого его ягодицы раздвинуты, выставляя напоказ то, что должно быть сокрыто – сжатое анальное отверстие. Когда лопатка прижимается к нему, на глазах вскипают слёзы стыда.  
– Не сожалей о теле своём, – напоминает брат Гинтоки. – Оно – лишь сосуд.  
– Да, брат.  
– Пока я буду умерщвлять твою плоть, ты должен молиться вслух. Если дух твой чист, ты отрешишься от всего земного и не почувствуешь боли. Если ты собьёшься… мы продолжим до тех пор, пока твоя душа не очистится от греха.  
Тоширо не боится, Тоширо готов искупить грехи любым способом.  
– Начинай.  
– Каюсь… – шепчет Тоширо.  
Первый удар заставляет его вздрогнуть всем телом. Плоская сторона лопатки приходится точно на мошонку, не сильно – как запоздало понимает Тоширо – но почему-то дыхание прерывается, а по телу проходит горячая волна.  
– Ты был не готов, – примирительно говорит брат Гинтоки. – Попробуем ещё раз.  
Новый удар по внутренней стороне бедра не такой болезненный, и Тоширо, собравшись с силами, молится:  
– Каюсь перед Богом всемогущим, блаженной Марией…  
Удары обрушиваются на промежность, мошонку и беззащитный член. Всё чаще, всё резче и сильнее.  
-… вечной Девственницей… блаженным Михаилом Ар… хангелом..  
Брат Гинтоки не щадит его, и Тоширо благодарен за это, но как же тяжело. Как же невыносимо терпеть это, и как трудно сосредоточиться. Лопатка, которая казалась твёрдой, обтекает кожу, проходит по ней с оттягом, оставляя широкие пылающие следы.  
– …блаженным Иоанном Крестителем…  
Тоширо чувствует эти следы, как красные полосы, вспыхивающие в темноте. Ягодицы и пах исчерчены ими крест-накрест, там всё пульсирует и горит от боли. Ещё долго он не сможет ходить и сидеть, не вспоминая о наказании и о своём грехе, и Тоширо благодарен за это.  
– …перед святыми Апостолами Петром и…  
Кулаки стиснуты против его воли, пальцы на ногах поджимаются при каждом ударе, и внутри тоже всё сжимается, когда лопатка проходится по мошонке, промежности и члену.  
– всеми Святыми… и перед вами… братья  
Брат Гинтоки бьёт наотмашь, охаживает его по бесстыдно выставленному заду, по раскинутым, будто в приглашении, ногам. Тоширо дёргается, и слова молитвы вырываются из его рта вскриками:  
– ибо!.. много!.. грешил…  
В комнате для наказаний холодно, но он вспотел. Пот стекает по лбу, заливает глаза, как будто Тоширо сжигают на костре.  
– в помыслах!.. и… и делах…  
Он сбивается, путает и пропускает слова молитвы, которую всегда знал наизусть. Но хуже всего то, что даже боль и стыд не могут изгнать демона из его тела. Соски набухли, по телу растекаются волны сладкой дрожи, член отвердел и увеличился. Тоширо вздрагивает и подаётся вперёд под ударами, проезжается по неровной каменной поверхности всем телом. Он не сразу понимает, что делает это сам – намеренно вжимается в стол, намеренно двигается, насколько позволяют верёвки. Ещё немного и он начнёт извиваться и тереться о каменное ложе в поисках удовольствия. Как же глубоко он погряз во грехе! Сможет ли он спастись, или падение неизбежно?  
Брат Гинтоки вдруг хватает его за зад. Кожа там и так горит как ошпаренная, и Тоширо сбивается с молитвы на стон, а брат Гинтоки оттягивает ягодицу в сторону и с размаху обрушивает лопатку прямо на греховное отверстие.  
Тоширо выгибается всем телом, верёвки натягиваются, впиваются в кожу – он не замечает. Он ничего не замечает – глаза широко распахнуты, но слепы, перед ними мельтешат яркие точки.  
– Молись! – рычит брат Гинтоки, обрушивая на его зад, на его дырку, на его проклятое тело удар за ударом.  
– МОЯ ВИНА! – кричит Тоширо. – МОЯ ВИНА, МОЯ ВЕЛИЧАЙШАЯ ВИНА!  
Он обмякает, распятый на столе для наказаний, мокрый и дрожащий, обессиленный. Всё тело мелко дрожит, сердце колотится, и он не сразу может вычленить другие звуки, кроме этого заполошного биения. Треск факелов, хриплое дыхание брата Гинтоки… шаги.  
– Посмотри на меня, брат Тоширо.  
Этот тихий красивый голос помогает прийти в чувство быстрее, чем пригоршня воды в лицо. Тоширо смаргивает слёзы, зрение проясняется – он видит складки чёрной сутаны, но не в силах пошевелиться. Усталость давит на него или стыд?  
Его берут за подбородок, мягкие пальцы крепко сжимаются и вздёргивают голову, принуждая смотреть вверх. Мышцы протестующе ноют, но Тоширо не чувствует боли, не чувствует своего тела, когда смотрит в лицо отцу-настоятелю.  
– Сын мой.  
– Да, святой отец? – выдыхает Тоширо.  
Такое красивое лицо, такое умиротворённое, наполненное бесконечным спокойствием, что невозможно отвести взгляд. Когда он впервые увидел отца-настоятеля, то подумал, что тот похож на святого с фресок. Вот уж кто неподвластен соблазнам, и перед его лицом, перед его ласковым всепрощающим взглядом, становится особенно стыдно за свою слабость.  
– Ты поддался зову плоти, – сочувственно говорит отец-настоятель, – но не вини себя. Плоть слаба и всегда искушает нас, а ты слишком молод, чтобы противостоять ей. Но я знаю, что вера твоя сильна.  
Тоширо сомневается в этом, но отцу-настоятелю он верит больше, чем себе.  
– В других обителях тебе не могли помочь, это вина твоих старших братьев, не твоя.  
И снова он прав: до обители святого Розамунда Тоширо побывал в трёх монастырях. Никто там не наказывал его, не обвинял в греховности, просто отсылали, ничего не объясняя. Причину он понял только здесь, только здесь ему взялись помогать. Тоширо всегда знал, что грешен, но только благодаря отцу-настоятелю и братии смог осознать глубину своей порочности.  
– Гинтоки, сколько раз он сбился?  
– Три раза, святой отец.  
Разве? Тоширо уверен, что больше.  
– Это немного, оставляю наказание и его длительность на твоё усмотрение. Потом отведёшь его в карцер.  
– Там отбывает наказание брат Шинске.  
– Уже нет. Пяти суток вполне достаточно, к тому же, я приходил к нему, чтобы помолиться вместе каждую ночь, и считаю, что его душа достаточно очистилась.  
Отец-настоятель переводит взгляд на Тоширо.  
– Карцер – это маленькая келья, где нет ложа, нет света, нет ничего, что угождает телу. Ты проведёшь там ночь, обнажённый, ибо нагими мы приходим в этот мир. Без распятия и чёток, ты будешь молиться всю ночь до утра, чтобы душа твоя открылась Господу и очистилась. И помни, – он улыбается так светло, Тоширо на всё готов ради его улыбки, – я тоже буду молиться за спасение твоей души.  
Тоширо не может поверить в это – такой великий человек, как отец Шоё, будет молиться за него? Значит, не настолько он пропащий, значит, для него не всё потеряно…  
Отец Шоё треплет его по щеке и уходит – гулко ухает тяжёлая дверь, и пламя факелов трепещет на сквозняке.  
– Брат, – голос брата Гинтоки звучит устало.  
Наверное, нелегко причинять боль, пусть даже и во благо. Тоширо так благодарен ему и всей братии.  
– Ты сбился всего три раза, поэтому…  
– Но это не так! – Тоширо благодарен за помощь, но не хочет поблажек. – Я сбился много раз и заслуживаю самого жестокого наказания из всех.  
Брат Гинтоки отвечает не сразу, а когда начинает говорить, его голос совсем сдавленный, и Тоширо становится стыдно.  
– Ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь. – Брат Гинтоки кашляет несколько раз, прочищая горло, и его голос становится твёрже. – К самым жестоким наказаниям твоё тело… ты ещё не готов. Пока что я выбрал для тебя другое.  
Он отходит – слышны шаги по каменному полу. Когда Тоширо привели сюда и сказали раздеться, он был слишком придавлен видом мрачной комнаты с низким потолком и густыми тенями в углах, чтобы рассмотреть все подробности. Внимание привлекали то косой крест с петлями на концах, то цепи, свисавшие с потолка, то странная конструкция из досок: место, где они сходились под острым углом, было обито железом, а у их основания, над полом, приделаны стальные кандалы. В глубине комнаты вырисовывались смутные очертания каких-то крупных предметов, и тускло поблёскивало железо – освещение не позволяло понять, что там. Когда Тоширо подвели к каменному столу, где ему полагалось принять наказание, он успел заметить коллекцию кнутов, плёток и розог на ближайшей стене. Вот у этой стены сейчас возится брат Гинтоки.  
Он шелестит чем-то, перекладывает с места на место. Кажется, что это длится целую вечность, Тоширо уже не может ждать, и вздрагивает, когда тела касается нечто твёрдое.  
– Вот, – говорит брат Гинтоки. – Ты сбился три раза, поэтому получишь тридцать ударов.  
По ощущениям это похоже на округлую бамбуковую палку, тонкую, как прут. Прут упруго гнётся, когда брат Гинтоки надавливает сильнее. Он ведёт вдоль бедра к паху, едва касаясь, проходится вдоль обмякшего члена и тут же так сильно тыкает в мошонку, что Тоширо невольно вскрикивает.  
– Удары будешь отсчитывать сам.  
Навершие прута упирается в анальное отверстие. Кожа тут горит как обожжённая, неприятно даже касание рукава монашеской робы. Что же будет, когда начнётся порка? – Тоширо уже не уверен в своей стойкости.  
– Говори громко и отчётливо, – приказывает брат Гинтоки. – Если собьёшься, – он прерывисто переводит дух, – я начну сначала, и твоё наказание продлится… дольше.  
Что-то сжимается внутри – то ли от обещания в его голосе, то ли от круговых движений прута. Это не страх, понимает Тоширо с упавшим сердцем, это предвкушение. Насколько же силён демон, поработивший его тело!  
– Пожалуйста, брат Гинтоки, не щади меня, – просит он истово. – Делай всё, что считаешь нужным, я отдаюсь в твои руки.  
Снисхождение к нему означает снисхождение к демону, и Тоширо готов на любые пытки, лишь бы очистить душу.  
Почему-то брат Гинтоки молчит. Он молчит очень долго, а потом резко выдыхает.  
– Хорошо, – говорит он сквозь зубы. – Приготовься.  
Прут обрушивается на ягодицы наискось, и по телу Тоширо проходит огненная дрожь.  
– Считай! – рычит брат Гинтоки.  
– Раз!  
Новый удар пересекает предыдущий. В этом месте сначала становится холодно, а потом сразу жарко, жар пылает внутри, Тоширо плавится в нём.  
– Да считай же!  
– Д-два…  
– Ты сбился, начинай заново.  
Прут хлещет по всей нижней части тела, не пропуская ни сантиметра кожи. Самые яростные удары приходятся на ягодицы и бёдра, а промежность брат Гинтоки задевает вскользь, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Тоширо совсем лишился рассудка. Он, который всегда отличался в грамоте и арифметике, не может досчитать до тридцати и всё время сбивается.  
\- Восемь!.. Д-десять…  
\- Неправильно! Считай сначала!  
Новые удары обрушиваются на подколенные ямки. Тоширо никогда не думал, что кожа там настолько чувствительная – всякий раз, как прут оставляет на ней след, его тело пронзает огненная стрела.  
\- Пят… пятн-а-аах…  
\- Сначала!  
Прут легко касается твёрдого члена, и тот дёргается, перекатывается по камню, от чего свет в глазах меркнет.  
\- Раз!.. Два-а… Три!  
Это длится и длится. Тоширо не помнит, до скольких досчитал, сколько получил ударов. Под конец он перестаёт осознавать хоть что-то, плоть окончательно берёт верх, и Тоширо только безостановочно вскрикивает – брат Гинтоки считает за него.  
После всего брат Гинтоки развязывает его и даёт напиться, обтирает лицо, убирает волосы со лба. Тоширо мелко трясёт, он ничего не видит за пеленой слёз и приходит в себя уже в карцере. Как они дошли сюда, встретился ли кто по пути – в памяти не сохранилось.  
Карцер крошечный, тусклый свет факела в коридоре освещает его полностью. Здесь действительно нет ничего: четыре стены, дверь с окошком, в полу прорублена дыра для нечистот. Брат Гинтоки помогает Тоширо встать на колени. Свести бёдра вместе почти невозможно, но Тоширо сцепляет зубы и делает это, наказывая себя.  
– Извини, – говорит брат Гинтоки расстроенным тоном, – не стоило вот так сразу. Но ты сказал не щадить, и я… не сдержался.  
– Всё в порядке. Спасибо, брат, – язык еле ворочается во рту. – Спасибо, что помогаешь грешнику.  
Брат Гинтоки обеспокоенно хмурится. Он тоже вспотел, замечает Тоширо, вьющиеся пряди прилипли ко лбу, щёки разрумянились.  
– Не вини себя слишком сильно, – он неловко пытается похлопать Тоширо по плечу. – Твой грех не так уж велик, ты никому не сделал ничего дурного.  
Тоширо молчит, и брат Гинтоки, потоптавшись рядом и повздыхав, уходит. С грохотом закрывается дверь, на полу лежит светлый прямоугольник от окошка в ней, но вот исчезает и он – брат Гинтоки унёс факел. Тоширо остаётся в полной темноте.  
Пол под коленями холодный, воздух тяжёлый и влажный, мышцы ноют, болит кожа, натёртая верёвками, ниже поясницы, что сзади, что спереди, всё пульсирует от боли. Но самое худшее, это чувство истомы, разлившееся по телу, оно сильнее боли и холода. Уж насколько плохо Тоширо соображал, но успел увидеть белёсые влажные пятна на каменном столе. Пока его наказывали, он излил своё семя не менее двух раз – и теперь демон внутри него сыто урчит, получив желаемое. Брат Гинтоки, да и все здесь, слишком добры к такому падшему развратнику.  
Все… Тоширо вспоминает отца-настоятеля, его улыбку и тёплый взгляд. «Я буду молиться за тебя». Может быть, именно сейчас отец Шоё молится в своей келье, может быть, произносит его имя. Тоширо тихо выдыхает. Раз так, он не сдастся, он будет бороться и победит демона.  
– Каюсь перед Богом всемогущим, – шепчет Тоширо, -  
блаженной Марией, вечной Девственницей,  
блаженным Михаилом Архангелом,  
блаженным Иоанном Крестителем,  
перед святыми Апостолами Петром и Павлом,  
перед всеми Святыми и перед вами, братья,  
ибо много грешил в помыслах, словах и делах.  
Моя вина. Моя вина. Моя величайшая вина.


End file.
